


Give the Space back to us

by Kandai



Series: Space 'verse [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Coda, M/M, Rule 63, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A la fin, 'rejoindre les étoiles' sonne drôlement comme 'rentrer à la maison'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give the Space back to us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Paramount, Gene Rodenberry, J.J. Abrams.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Mai 2014.

** Give the Space back to us **

 

— Pourquoi les étoiles ? lui aura-t-on demandé de si nombreuses fois avec des sourires moqueurs, de l’affection ou même un souci sincère.

George sourit pour toute réponse et reste à jamais silencieuse, ses grands yeux bleus rivés vers le ciel.

* * *

Il faut un an après la destruction de la  _Vengeance_ et le massacre du tiers de la population de San Francisco, sans parler des dommages que ce crash délibéré a causé à Starfleet, pour que la cour fédérale galactique rende enfin son verdict quant au sort de Khan et de sa clique de surhumains dégénérés.

Jim a refusé d’être présent au moment d’entendre la sentence. La seule chose qu’il a apportée à ce procès aussi long que chaotique est son propre témoignage et même cela a duré plus d’une semaine, une semaine à se faire poser et reposer les mêmes questions, à entendre les mêmes déclarations décortiquées par des dizaines de spécialistes différents. Personne n’est allé jusqu’à l’accuser de fabriquer des preuves mais on murmure très certainement furieusement dans son dos maintenant : il y a de quoi. Selon Spock, il a presque déclaré la guerre aux Klingons à lui tout seul et la seule raison pour laquelle le peuple belliqueux ne les a pas encore attaqués résident dans des traités fumeux dont il a été volontairement écarté. Pas que Jim s’en plaigne, ceci dit. Le plus loin des Klingons, le mieux il se porte.

Bones le tient à jour sur la décision de la cour le soir même, parce qu’il tient l’info d’Uhura qui la tient elle-même de Spock et qu’il ne sait pas tout à fait comment mais son amant et Uhura sont subitement devenus potes dans son dos. Le verdict est unanime : Khan et ses sbires seront gardés en stase et exilés sur un planétoïde lointain, sans doute perdu quelque part dans le Quadrant Bêta. Jim acquiesce en grognant, bon débarras, Khan à des années lumières de lui, c’est exactement ce dont il a besoin.

Enfin, ça et retourner à la tête de son _Entreprise_ adorée, évidemment. Depuis qu’ils ont enfin reçu leurs assignements, il ne tient plus en place et quiconque se trouve dans son champ d’action souffre de cette excitation contagieuse qui l’a pris aux tripes sans aucune merci. Bones râle pour la forme mais il est bien le seul ; même Jenny Pike est contente pour lui et ça veut déjà dire beaucoup, si on prend en compte le fait que sa tante n’a aucune confiance en Starfleet.

A dire vrai, il n’est pas sûr d’avoir confiance en Starfleet non plus si on considère le fait qu’il a payé cette foi de sa vie mais c’est probablement le seul moyen pour lui de retourner dans les étoiles, alors Jim serre les dents et prépare le discours qu’il doit prononcer à l’occasion de la première commémoration du crash de la _Vengeance_ sur San Francisco.

Le jeune homme grimace et se remet au travail. Il n’est pas très doué pour les discours. (Personne ne l’est dans le coin, sauf Spock mais s’il demande à Spock, Uhura va l’éventrer avec ses ongles donc il préfère oublier.)

Bones n’est d’aucune aide, évidemment, il préfère se moquer de lui derrière sa main. Sale lâcheur.

C’est un testament de la foi que Bones a en lui, ce rire étouffé sous la peau rugueuse de ses mains, car Jim n’a jamais fêté une commémoration avec autant d’allégresse dans l’air. Bien sûr, il y a son anniversaire qui est toujours mêlé à la mort de George, la destruction du Kelvin, ce genre de choses, mais honnêtement ? Ca fait des années qu’il a arrêté de célébrer le jour de sa naissance, un oubli forcé dont personne ne lui tient rigueur. Qui serait heureux de se souvenir que sa mère est morte ?

Cela doit être le lot des orphelins, pense-t-il sombrement en fermant le fichier sur lequel il avait commencé à rédiger un brouillon. Il n’arrive à rien si ses pensées se perdent ainsi.

— Il te donne du fil à retordre ? s’enquiert son partenaire, à jamais compatissant.

— Hm, acquiesce Jim. Je reviens tout de suite, je vais prendre l’air deux secondes.

Leur balcon n’est pas si grand mais il a au moins le mérite d’exister. Si Jim était autre chose qu’un fumeur très occasionnel – restriction physique oblige : Starfleet ne peut pas se permettre d’avoir des capitaines autrement qu’au top de leur forme – il passerait sans doute plus de temps dessus, une cigarette au bout des lèvres et les yeux baissés sur les lumières blanchâtres de San Francisco, sur les navettes descendant de l’abîme bleu marine, les fins piliers du Golden Gate qu’on peut apercevoir les jours sans brume, les ruines d’Alcatraz au milieu de la baie…

Mais Jim, tout heureux qu’il est de pouvoir respirer un air non-recyclé, ne trouve rien d’attirant dans les lumières bourdonnante de la mégapole, encore moins lorsqu’il peut encore apercevoir les zones où le squelette de la _Vengeance_ a laissé son empreinte indélébile, ultime vestige de son échec cuisant. Ses doigts tremblent sur sa cigarette imaginaire ; il regrette son abstinence auto-imposée tout à coup – quoique Bones ne manquera pas de lui crier dessus avec toute la force de ses poumons s’il le voit risquer sa santé aussi stupidement. Si cela peut leur éviter l’anévrisme et compte tenu du passif de sa famille avec les substances additives – Sam et ses drogues, même s’il a réussi à s’en sortir, et Win’ qui refuse de reconnaître son alcoolisme – Jim n’a pas vraiment à se plaindre de faire ce minuscule sacrifice.

Même s’il a vraiment envie d’en fumer une, aujourd’hui.

Pour se distraire, il laisse ses yeux flotter vers les étoiles, reconnaît les constellations chéries qui se dessinent progressivement au-dessus de sa tête, s’attarde brièvement sur une minuscule lueur prise dans l’immense canevas du ciel, l’écho d’un système qui a perdu l’une de ses planètes il y a à peine un an. Presque cruellement, Jim se demande si Spock regarde souvent l’ancien soleil de Vulcain, essaie de capturer le vague reflet de lumière que celui-ci leur envoie : c’est assez pour le faire se sentir coupable, assez de culpabilité pour lui faire détourner le regard.

Il ignore en un claquement de paupières l’enfance qu’il a passé à regarder les étoiles, à y chercher un visage ou un cadavre qui aurait magiquement apporté les réponses à toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue. Jimmy a grandi, maintenant, et il ne se laissera plus border par les mensonges de Winona ou par l’absence de sa mère ; il ne laissera plus les secrets honteux de Chris l’entacher d’une vérité qu’il a toujours refusé de reconnaître.

Jimmy a grandi depuis son Iowa solitaire et il sait désormais que George Kirk ne détenait pas tous les secrets de l’univers, qu’elle a dû faire face à la mort en pleurant dans un microphone mais le cœur étrangement apaisé de savoir son monde loin du danger. Il comprend sa mère avec clarté, avec une douleur qu’il n’aurait jamais dû ressentir et s’il a cessé depuis longtemps de lui en vouloir – parce qu’on ne crache pas dans le dos des morts – Jim peut finalement avouer qu’il regrette tout ce qui n’a pas été.

Il n’est pas seul, pourtant.

Win’ lui parle de George comme d’une adolescente amoureuse qui avait la tête aussi grande que le ciel qu’elle voulait explorer. Chris lui parlait de George comme une femme qui gardait ses blessures près du corps, maquillée par les sourires et la curiosité, comme un tyran qui l’a regardé droit dans les yeux en avouant qu’elle voulait porter son enfant. Jenny ne lui parle pas de George parce qu’elle la déteste et Jim ne peut décemment pas lui en vouloir. Tous ceux qui ont connu sa mère ajouteront leurs pièces au tableau incomplet, à cet éternel puzzle que la vie lui inflige – mais le capitaine de l’Entreprise ne veut pas se contenter de ce visage fragmenté, de ces questions à jamais sans réponse. Il ne connaîtra jamais George Kirk mais il est son fils et probablement la personne qui lui ressemble le plus sur Terre alors il puise dans ce qu’il ressent, dans sa colère et sa fatigue, et il se dit que si sa mère avait ressenti le quart de ses émotions – alors peut-être qu’il peut porter son nom sans se sentir imposteur, tout compte fait.

Il se dit que si on lui avait demandé « Pourquoi les étoiles ? », il aurait sans doute mordu sa réponse dans sa gorge et regardé les diamants piqués sur le ciel sombre en souriant, complice d’une plaisanterie lancée à l’insu du monde.

Il n’y a guère que ces lumières qui peuvent comprendre ses sourires.

Jim quitte le balcon après un long moment, les joues rosies par la fraîcheur du soir et pose, joueur, un baiser sur la tempe de son amant toujours blotti dans leur canapé – lequel râle un peu, juste pour la forme.

— T’as retrouvé tes pensées ? demande Bones en grommelant, lorsqu’il le voit reprendre son PADD et le fichier abandonné qui gît dans ses entrailles, patient comme l’espace au dehors qui n’attend que ses enfants pour ouvrir son étreinte béante.

Jim retient une réponse sarcastique et se remet à écrire, soudain fébrile.

Demain, oui, _demain_ , il reprendra le chemin des étoiles.

* * *

_Take me out to the black_  
Tell 'em I ain't comin' back  
Burn the land and boil the sea  
You can't take the sky from me  
There's no place I can be  
Since I found serenity  
But you can't take the sky from me


End file.
